For My Love
by Mz. Daydream
Summary: A certain pink ranger waits upon her prince to come and sweep her off her feet. Standalone to song For My Love By Bethany Dillon SydSky


_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything!_

_Summary:_ _A certain pink ranger is waiting for her prince to come sweep her off her feet._

_Standalone to the song "For My Love" by: Bethany Dillon_

* * *

For My Love

As the soothing whispers of the wind washed around her making her lavish blonde locks dance with the cool summer breeze, she pondered upon the few nights out she had with the one guy who without a doubt makes her feel like the princess everyone labels her to be. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling, but she smiled at the thought, knowing it was different. Something was different, as if things were soon to change. He was different.

They started out as childhood playmates then strictly as teammates, then close friends, and finally, to where they were at this moment in time, as she wasn't even sure. She wouldn't exactly call him her boyfriend, for it was far too soon in their relationship to even distinguish each other as their own. She looked down at her lap with a hint of a smile on her face then turned her head to face the exquisite early sunset descending right before her blue eyes, completely lost in her thoughts, deeming if he would be the prince to sweep her off her feet.

_**Walk towards me  
I want to hear  
The heavens singing over you  
When you breathe  
And look at me  
I want to be captured by you  
**_

Her thoughts were shaken as she realized the jeep had screeched to a complete halt, as the downtown area surrounded her view. She stepped out then turned around as she heard a sound calling out her name, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Syd, honey, you feeling okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She replied with a slight giggle, bringing her back to her bubbly state.

"Well…you seem a little…let me guess, its Sky isn't it?" She retorted slowly, a grin curling the lining of her face.

"What? No way," Syd replied uneasily, as she tried to hide the smile that was slowly forming on her pink glossy lips.

"Uh-huh…" Z teased.

Syd gave Z a look that painted out what she was trying to say.

"Z, what am I gonna do? I can't seem to even…I just, I don't know. I guess he's not like any guy I've ever dated before," She said with a sense of hopelessness shining in her eyes.

"Oh I bet he is," Z thought, making her slightly break in small giggles.

"It's not funny," Syd whispered, tapping on her shoulder making Z laugh harder.

"Wow, umm…you're serious. You have got it bad Syd. I really don't know what to say," Z replied, her giggles fading.

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't know…I guess I should just wait and see what happens. I mean, how clueless can he be?" She pondered at the fact.

Z nodded her head and said while she held her schedule in her hand, "Yeah, he'll come around."

"Besides, its Sky were talking about," She added with a grin, while flipping through the database in her hand held device.

Syd smiled at the comment, as her mind overflowed with the few moments she had with the blue ranger, her heart filling with a sense of hope and faith.

"Afternoon girls," someone called.

"Hey, afternoon Tom," Both Syd and Z cried in unison, waving at the man who was atop an unfinished building in the construction area part of town.

"Heading home Tom?" Z asked, beaming him a smile.

"Yup, my wife is waiting home for me," He chuckled out, nodding his head.

"Well, tell her and the kids we said hi, and you take it easy," Syd replied, waving him a last goodbye for the day.

"Same to you girls, you watch out now," Tom said, saluting back, and then went about his business.

They were almost done with their patrol around the city when Z stopped to a halt, eyes widening at the sight, at the people across the street.

"Z, what is it?" Syd questioned following her train of sight, trying to get a glimpse of the matter.

"Syd…maybe, maybe…" She tried to get out, knowing all too soon it was too late as she saw her friend's eyes well up with hints of tears as if she was ready to spill them out.

* * *

Across the street was Sky in a pair of dark faded denim jeans, and blue shirt which paraded his well built arms. He was accompanied by a girl who looked around the same age as Syd. 

"Make sure, you stop by the academy before you leave. I want you to meet the team," Sky told the brown eyed blonde as he helped her in her car.

"Will do, I think my mom and dad want to stop by sometime soon, please tell Aunt Jen and Uncle Wes. Oh, by the way, I can't wait to meet that girl you've been raving about, does she know she's one lucky girl," She said with a grin, while wrapping her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug.

Sky chuckled and said returning the hug, "I'll tell my parents and…I think I'm the lucky one."

"Yeah, well I better get going, it'll take a couple of hours to get back to Mariner Bay. I'll try to stop by, but if I can't I'll just come back with my parents I guess," She laughed out slightly hitting his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I'll talk to you later, Sky," She waved as she stepped in her car.

"Later, Charity," He waved, stepping back as she pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

"Syd, are you ok? You know I'm sure she was just a friend," Z tried to reason. 

"A friend…I think I'm the friend, Z," Syd whispered still gazing upon the man across the street, her heart that used to yearn for him, now shattered to pieces.

"I'm fine, really, he's my friend and if he needs me to just be his friend, then…I guess I have to be fine with it," She said then added trying hard to wipe her lips into a small smile, "And besides, it wasn't like we were dating anyway…"

_**Gaze into my eyes  
And let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love**  
_

Just then Z's phone rang, and she looked to Syd, eyes filled with sympathy and answered the call, slowly training away from her side.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted from above.

Syd looked around; unknowingly the distressed shout was meant for her and then turned around to the sound of Z's voice calling out to her.

"Syd! Watch out!" She yelled at her friend, dropping the phone as she saw what was happening, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Syd!" She heard another voice call out as she was suddenly wrapped around a strong set of arms. Her heart stopped and after what felt like eternity, she opened her eyes slowly, and saw a hint of blue light glowing, watching as the small cemented wall crumbled down, hitting the ground right beside her feet.

As soon as she heard Z call out her name once again, she looked down at the arms around her petite waist and closed her eyes again, resting her head on his shoulder, knowing perfectly who was holding her securely.

"Syd, are you okay? You scared me," Sky whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine as his shield slowly faded away. Time seemed to stop as she took in his every word. She slowly wiggled her way out of his grip and looked at him with eyes of gratitude, reality slowly hitting her.

"I mean…you scared us," He quickly recovered as Z came to their side, taking Syd into her arms.

"Thanks Sky," Syd said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

He nodded as she added, "We'd better head back to the academy, there are no signs of disturbance anywhere,"

"Are you guys ok?" Tom asked as he ran up to them.

"We're fine, Tom, thanks," Syd answered meekly, trying to show a smile.

"Good thing you were here Sky," He said, concern in his voice, as he added, "Well, you be careful now Miss Drew,"

They all nodded, and waved goodbye yet again.

"Well? Let's go," Syd poked at Z, telling her she was ready to leave.

Before she could turn away, Sky took a hold of her arm and asked her one more time, "Hey, are you sure you're ok?"

Syd looked at the grip he had on her arm and shoved it off lightly and snapped unknowingly, "I'm fine Sky; I just wanna head back,"

Slightly shocked at her tone of voice, he watched Syd stride off and head for the jeep.

"I'll look out for her. Don't worry Sky; she's probably a little shaken up. We'll see you back at the academy?" Z said, as if reading his thoughts.

Sky only nodded, eyes still fixed up the blonde girl in pink, worry evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you guys," He said, backing away to his bike.

"Oh, this i'll be interesting," Z shook her head as she whispered watching her two team mates walk in the opposite directions, as if in desperate need to getting away from each other.

* * *

A few days later, Sky found himself wondering what he had done or even if he had done something to upset Syd, for it seemed as if his pink counterpart had been avoiding him all week. 

"Hey Z, I need help, see there's this girl, and…" He tried to explain as he flopped down beside her on the couch in the common room.

"Uh-huh, well, why don't you ask the girl you were with the other day? You guys seemed pretty…what's the word for it?" She tried hinting at him with enthusiasm.

"What? Oh, you mean Charity?" He retorted, a bit confused.

"Finally, she has a name," Z teased, turning away to her magazine.

"Yeah, she's my…wait, how'd you know?" Sky questioned, still slightly confused.

"Oh, how'd I know? Sky, I saw you…well, we saw you. That day when you saved Syd downtown," Z informed him, pointing to the girl in pink that just walked in.

Sky's head shot up, eyes widening as the words that were being told were sinking in. Finally, it hit him, "What! But, wait. Don't tell me that's why she's been acting…she thought…"

"Uh-huh…well, might I suggest then," She said hitting him on the arm, as her eyes trailed the footsteps of their pink team mate, who was apparently busy talking with the other male cadets.

Sky walked up towards her, hoping to at least attempt to explain to her the whole story, for he wasn't even sure if him and Charity were the reason why she was acting this way.

"Hey Syd," He said, interrupting her conversations with the others.

"Oh hey Sky," She quickly replied, then turned away abruptly.

_**I want to hide  
What's deep in my eyes  
I'm scared to be known by you  
But when I turn my head  
And see you there  
I want to be pursued**_

"So, umm, Chris, I guess I'll see you tonight?" She said, loudly enough for Sky to hear.

"Yeah, I'll stop by and get you around 6:30, you can count on it," He said, as he gave her a kiss on her rosy cheek.

Syd turned around, and faced Sky, "Sorry Sky, you were saying?"

"Oh, umm…" He said, still recovering from the sight. He couldn't believe this, he just lost her.

"Sky, umm, well, can this wait? I still have to get ready. I'm sorry," She told him, as she slowly backed away from him, leaving him lost in his thoughts.

Inside she hated doing this to him, to herself. She didn't want things to become how they were now, but they just are, and now, there's nothing she can do about it anymore. She walked down the hallway to her and Z's room, her heart breaking slowly, as she turned away from the guy she had thought she had fallen for.

* * *

Syd was found in the control center a few days later, working on the database, focused solely on her work. 

"Syd!" She heard a voice call out.

"Oh hey Aunt Jen! Looking good!" She said as she walked over to the woman in a pink tank top and blue denim jeans and hugged her tight. Beside her was her husband Uncle Wes, who was apparently accompanied by three other people. She had known the Collins since she was an infant for her parents were good friends with them, back during their ranger days.

"How are you sweetie?" Jen asked her.

"I'm real good, thanks. I was just working on the database, for the commander," She chuckled.

"He's keeping you guys busy, huh? Well speaking of, have you seen Sky?" She questioned, looking around in search of her son.

"I'm sorry Aunt Jen, but he's out on patrol today," Sydney replied, a hint of awkwardness in her voice at the mention of Sky's name.

"Oh well that's too bad, his aunt and uncle and their daughter came to visit," She explained pointing to their company.

"Oh, and by the way I don't believe you've met, Sydney, these are the Graysons and their daughter, Charity," Wes introduced as he brought Sydney forward.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Grayson, Mrs. Grayson, Charity," Syd smiled, meeting each of their hand in a handshake.

"Please, call me Dana, and my husband Carter. Pleased to meet you Sydney," They inquired.

"She's SPD's commanding pink ranger, daughter of Zhane and Karone Karovan. She and Sky go way back, they practically grew up together after Zhane decided to move to Silver Hills. He helped Andros and me with projects for both here and KO-35," Wes explained.

"Ah, yes, I know Andros and Zhane. How are your uncle and parents doing, my dear?" Carter questioned.

"Well, my Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley just had their third child last spring, and my parents are the same as ever. They're back in Silver Hills," Syd replied, proud to talk about her family.

"That's good to know," Carter said. "Tell them we stopped by and said hello,"

"Will do, sir," Syd beamed.

"So you're Sydney?" Charity questioned, happy to finally meet the girl Sky's been telling her about.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to Sydney for a while?" She asked her parents, leaving Syd in a confused state.

"Sure, honey, but we leave in an hour," Dana replied, then winked at Sydney, "Nice to meet you my dear, and glad to see you as the pink ranger,"

"Great, okay so you have to know…" Charity went on.

* * *

It's been a week since Syd found out the truth, and she was far from sure if she should break it to Sky. She felt so embarrassed and humiliated, and all she could do was laugh at it once she got to her room, her heart finally picking up the pieces where it was left broken, at the same time hoping it wasn't too late. 

She was outside with Z, Jack and Bridge finishing up training the young cadets, including Sam, and was about to head inside.

"Syd!" She heard Sky call after her.

All she could so was shake her head, and smile at the sound of his voice.

"Alright, dismissed," She called out to the young ones, giving Sam a pat on the back.

"You'll be okay, Syd," Z encouraged.

"Huh?" Both Bridge and Jack questioned in unison, both looking at the girls for some explanation.

"Forget it, just go," Z chuckled, shaking her head, pushing the guys to head inside.

"Hey guys, what…" Sky asked, looking at Jack and Bridge.

"I don't know…don't look at me," Jack said, looking at Z.

"There's a possibility there might be a good reason as to why we're being dragged away, and I have yet to figure it out. My guess it's because…" Bridge babbled.

"Alright, let's go," Z and Jack said as they pulled him along.

Sky walked towards Sydney, picking up the equipment left by some of the students. He reached for one, unknowingly resting his hand on Syd's , causing them to gaze at each other drowning in each other's eyes.

_**Gaze into my eyes  
And let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love**_

"Oh, I…thanks," She said, in a mere whisper.

"So, how'd your date go?" He tried to ask casually, while breaking away from her lavish blue gaze.

"Oh…I umm, it actually went better as I had planned. And Sky, it wasn't a date. I was…I was just helping him with something…and well I actually told him…" Syd looked away for a moment, embarrassed as if it was some confession.

"…I told him that I was waiting for…someone else," She whispered, looking at him, a hint of smile forming on her glossed lips.

"Look Syd, I know you know about Charity, and…" He tried to explain, hoping she'd understand what was really lingering in his heart, and who he really wanted.

Syd smiled and pressed her finger to silence him, and shook her head saying, "I know. She stopped by with her parents and she told me about this girl you've been telling her about," Sydney said, as she started blushing.

"And I also wanted to say I'm sorry for acting the way that I did. I had no right to…" She added.

"It's fine. You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know," He replied coolly.

"I…" She began, but hesitated, realizing it was close to dark, for she started shivering.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Sky tugged, wrapping an arm around her for warmth.

* * *

Once inside, they headed to the common room and found it to be empty. 

"Huh, they're probably in their quarters," Syd quirked.

"Yeah…" Sky said, a bit uneasily.

"Sky, can we just talk for a while? It just feels like…" Syd asked him softly.

Knowing how she was feeling, he said, "Sure Syd, I'd like that, too,"

They sat on the couches opposite each other and wrapped each other in blankets and stayed that way for hours, enjoying each other's company, and soon found themselves drifting off to sleep.

Sky was the first to wake, and he found himself facing the girl he'd fallen for asleep next to him.

He smiled and looked at the time and found it was already 3:30 in the morning. He sat up and pulled the blanket off Syd and carried her up into his arms, ever so quietly, and walked towards the girl's room.

She stirred in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing Sky to smile. He stepped into her and Z's room and settled Syd carefully on her bed, wrapping her light pink and white layers of blankets around her.

As he turned to leave, he heard her whisper, "Thank you Sky, for everything,"

He turned and whispered in her ear, "No, thank you, Syd. Sleep well, princess."

_**A dream I won't wake from  
A story that will never end  
The ground your feet walk on  
Let me be there, let me be there**_

* * *

Syd awoke the next morning to find Z's bed empty. She turned her head and she heard a voice calling out from the bathroom. 

"Sleep well, hon?"

"Z…did Sky…" Syd asked in concern.

"He carried you over here last night. You were fast asleep," Z replied, still in the bathroom.

"Oh, and speaking of, you have a note, it's by the door. Someone slipped it in early this morning," She added, a hint of laughter showing in her tome of voice.

Syd walked over and picked up the small envelope which was addressed to her.

_I'll fight for you Sydney Drew. I'll fight for your love…I'll be your prince if you let me._

_Sky_

**_Gaze into my eyes  
And let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love_**

_Sydney looked up with tears threatening to fall like rain. Guessing what was on the note, Z replied, sitting beside her, "He's got patrol today. I already switched the time logs. Go."_

_Sydney looked up and squealed as she pulled Z into a firm hug, then raced to get into a set of new clothes._

_She came out of the bathroom in her pink SPD uniform, her hair styled in loose curls, and made her way to the garage where Sky was waiting._

_

* * *

_

_Sky paced back and forth, waiting for Z to arrive, as he heard footsteps arriving, coming close._

_"Z, how many times do I have to tell you not to be…" He started but was cut off when he saw who was standing in front of him._

_Syd approached him and said, "I guess you're stuck with me today."_

_She smiled and kissed his cheek whispering in his ear, "I'm here Sky, and I'll be here waiting for you, and only you."_

_He looked into her eyes, drowning in a sea of blue, then suddenly closed the gap between them and sealed it with a kiss._

**_Gaze into my eyes  
And let me know you'd fight  
Thousands, for my love  
Slip your hand in mine  
Ask me to dance with you tonight  
Just ask me for my love_**

_

* * *

_

Hope you guys liked it! It was my first Sky'Syd fic...not to mention a songfic :P 


End file.
